In recent years, vehicles have required less scheduled maintenance (fluid changes, tire rotations, air filter changes, etc.) than in the past. While this trend reduces the time users spend maintaining their vehicles, it has also led consumers to miss or delay scheduled maintenance milestones for their vehicles. Missing or delaying scheduled maintenance not only causes additional wear on the vehicle, but can also negate the consumer's warranty.
Additionally, even if the consumer does complete all scheduled maintenance on their vehicle at the recommended times, keeping an accurate and thorough record of maintenance events (fluid changes, tire rotations, etc.) is needed to utilize the warranty on the vehicle. For example, a warranty claim on a tire of the vehicle can be negated by not rotating the tires at proper (e.g., targeted) intervals or not having documentation of rotating the tires at targeted intervals.